Our Little Rebel
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: Sequência de "Our Little Surprise". Nove meses se passaram e o bebê de Kanan e Ezla pode nascer a qualquer momento. E quando finalmente nasce, é no momento mais preocupante possível. New OC! Kanezlaverse!


Já tinham se passado 9 meses. Nove meses esperando. Esperando o bebê chegar. Kanan não podia estar mais excitado. Ele seria pai em qualquer dia. Qualquer hora. Qualquer minuto. Qualquer segundo. Enquanto Ezla fazia todo o trabalho, Kanan é quem estava doente durante todos os meses. Toda a tripulação ajudava Ezla mas não ajudavam Kanan, que era mais quem precisava de ajuda naquele momento.

Numa noite, Kanan e Ezla dormiam na cama. Na verdade, só Ezla dormia na cama. Kanan estava acordado, olhando para sua esposa grávida. Em qualquer segundo eles se tornariam pais. Em qualquer segundo o bebê nasceria. Em qualquer segundo eles teriam que apressar Ezla para a cabine médica.

Kanan não parava de pensar no momento de Ezla começar a dar a luz. Isso estava deixando o Jedi maluco. Era sua padawan/esposa que estava com o bebê dentro dela e era ele que parecia estar com o bebê.

Ele se sentou na cama, olhando para a garota mais jovem, adormecida. Kanan podia sentir a presença do bebê por ajuda da Força. Ele só não podia sentir se era menino ou menina. Ezla queria saber o gênero quando o bebê nascesse. Isso era um dos outros motivos para deixar Kanan maluco. Ele acreditava ser menino enquanto Ezla acreditava ser menina.

Kanan começou a acariciar a crina da alicórnia, que acordou lentamente.

\- Hum... Kanan, querido... Por que está acordado há essa hora? Estou cansada... É muito tarde... O que você está fazendo?... - disse Ezla cansada.

\- E-Eu não consigo dormir... Eu estou preocupado. Tenho medo da hora do bebê nascer. E quando nascer e... e estivermos despreparados! E se for no meio da noite? E se for no meio de uma missão? E se... - disse Kanan sendo interrompido.

\- Kanan. Querido. Se acalma. Vai ficar tudo bem. Quando a hora chegar, quer dizer que a hora chegará. Não se preocupe. - disse Ezla fazendo um gesto calmante com os cascos.

\- M-Mas você está grávida! E se você não soube, eu nunca passei por isso antes! - disse Kanan.

\- Também é a primeira vez que eu passo por isso. Eu estou muito assustada também. Tenho apenas 16 anos. Sou muito jovem até para ser casada! Mas sei que as pessoas ao meu lado, sempre vão me ajudar principalmente o homem que eu amo. - disse Ezla se aproximando de Kanan.

Os dois se beijaram. E logo que romperam, Ezla voltou a dormir mas Kanan continuou a olhar para sua esposa, que parecia muito calma nesse estado.

Não importava quanto Ezla falava que estava tudo bem, Kanan continuava assustado. O que mais preocupava é se ela e ele não estivessem prontos para serem pais. Ele não queria ter que abandonar o próprio filho ou dá-lo para alguém. Lothal não era o lugar adequado para ter filhos mas Kanan e Ezla dariam de tudo para cuidar do filho, mesmo com dificuldades.

* * *

Já fazia uma semana que o bebê devia ter nascido. Agora não era só Kanan que estava nervoso, agora toda a tripulação estava nervosa. O bebê podia nascer a qualquer momento e nunca sabiam quando poderiam estar preparados para isso. Ezla era a única que não parecia assustada mesmo sendo ela que estava carregando o bebê. Nem mesmo os poderes Jedi ajudavam agora. Os poderes eram úteis mas nesse tipo de situação, eram inúteis.

Era dia de missão para a tripulação. Nem todos estavam prontos. Kanan não parava de pensar que se ele fosse para essa missão, o bebê podia nascer no momento que ele estivesse lutando com os clones. O que mais deixava Kanan preocupado era que Ezla queria participar da missão.

\- Desculpe, amor. Você não pode fazer isso. No seu estado em que você está, é melhor nem ter a missão. - disse Kanan.

\- Claro que não! Ela é importante e eu consigo fazer isso! - disse Ezla.

\- Mas você já pensou que o bebê pode nascer a qualquer momento? Não podemos correr o risco. Se você for para a missão e você dar a luz, é capaz de você e o bebê morrerem. - disse Kanan.

\- M-Mas... - disse Ezla.

\- Por favor! O único jeito disso não acontecer é você ficar aqui e ajudar Hera. Para evitar que o bebê nasça, você não pode ficar muito agitada. É só para o seu bem e o do bebê. - disse Kanan se ajoelhando e pegando na barriga de Ezla.

\- Hum... Tudo bem... Se faz você se sentir melhor... - disse Ezla.

Kanan e Ezla se beijaram. Ezla podia sentir Kanan melhor com sua decisão. Mesmo assim, ela não se sentia melhor.

* * *

Já se passaram horas desde que Kanan, Sabine e Zeb tinham saído para a missão enquanto Hera, Ezla e Chopper ficavam no Fantasma, esperando por eles.

Na cabine do piloto, Hera e Ezla estavam sentadas nas cadeiras, esperando o resto da tripulação voltar. Mesmo sabendo que estava fazendo a coisa certa, Ezla estava um pouco excitada. Ela não esperava até a hora de Kanan voltar. Desde que ela ficou grávida, ela não pode ir nas missões então ela não via a hora do bebê nascer.

Hera percebeu a preocupação em Ezla.

\- Olha, eu sei que não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo mas não se preocupe. Daqui a pouco o bebê vai nascer e tudo isso vai mudar. - disse Hera pegando no ombro de Ezla.

\- Eu sei e é isso que está me preocupando. E se eu não estiver pronta? Só tenho 16 anos. Na verdade, eu fiz 16 há pouco tempo! Sou muito jovem. E se eu não estiver pronta? - disse Ezla choramingando.

\- Ezla, eu te conheço há muito tempo. Eu sei que você está pronta. Kanan vai te ajudar também. Vocês dois são ótimos e sei que vão conseguir cuidar de uma criança. - disse Hera.

\- Não tenho certeza disso... - disse Ezla abaixando a cabeça.

Hera não disse nada. Ezla apenas fechou os olhos.

Ela podia sentir o que o resto da tripulação estava sentindo nesse momento.

 _Sabine e Zeb estavam atirando em clones e Kanan com o sabre de luz. Os clones estavam cercando eles e com armas nas mãos._

Ezla começou a tremer e forçar os olhos fechados, até começar a choramingar um pouco.

 _De volta a visão, Kanan atacava os clones com o sabre de luz, derrubando eles no chão. Logo que os clones ao seu redor estavam no chão, uma lâmina de sabre de luz vermelho apareceu atrás de Kanan. Quando Kanan percebeu, ele empunhou o sabre de luz e as duas lâminas se chocaram. Um enorme flash de luz branca apareceu._

Nesse instante, Ezla acordou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um grito leve.

\- Ezla, o que foi?! - disse Hera um pouco assustada.

\- U-Uma v-visão... de agora... Ahhh! - gaguejou Ezla dando outro grito.

\- E esse grito? Outra visão? - disse Hera.

\- Não... Hera, chegou a hora do bebê nascer! - disse Ezla.

Hera arregalou os olhos. Ela logo se levantou da cadeira do piloto e ajudou Ezla a se levantar, enquanto dava alguns gritos.

\- Chopper, ajude Ezla á ir para a cabine médica, vou avisar a tripulação agora! - disse Hera.

Chopper fez um barulho estranho e levou Ezla para a cabine enquanto Hera rapidamente foi pegar o comunicador.

\- Spectro 1. Spectro 1! - disse Hera.

Kanan estava correndo dos clones com Sabine e Zeb quando o seu comunicador começou a tocar. Ele pegou rapidamente enquanto atirava nos clones com uma arma.

\- Spectro 1 na escuta. O que foi, Spectro 2? - disse Kanan.

\- Chegou a hora. - disse Hera.

Kanan arregalou os olhos e ficou imóvel. Ao perceber o estado congelado do líder, Sabine e Zeb olharam para ele.

\- Kanan, o que foi? - disse Sabine.

O Jedi ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

\- C-Chegou a hora... Ezla vai dar a luz! - disse Kanan.

Sabine e Zeb olharam um para o outro, de um jeito surpreso e assustado.

\- Precisamos voltar! - disse Zeb.

\- Vamos, vamos! - disse Sabine.

Os trás começaram a correr para longe dos clones.

\- Spectro 2, estamos a caminho. Deixe Spectro 6 calma. Já estamos indo! - disse Kanan no comunicador.

* * *

Algum tempo passou e Kanan, Sabine e Zeb chegaram no Fantasma. Hera logo chegou até eles ofegante e agitada.

\- Ezla já deu a luz? - disse Kanan.

\- Não. Sabine eu preciso de você! - disse Hera pegando a mão de Sabine rapidamente.

\- O-O que?! Mas Hera eu nunca fiz um parto antes! - disse Sabine assustada.

\- Eu também não mas precisamos de toda ajuda agora! Zeb, pegue toalhas e água e Kanan, espere aqui e tente se acalmar! - disse Hera rapidamente.

\- Espere! O que?! Eu não posso simplesmente ficar aqui enquanto minha esposa dá a luz! - disse Kanan agitado.

\- Mas pelo bem de Ezla, eu peço que você fique aqui. Não se preocupe, cuidaremos bem dela. - disse Hera com um tom calmante.

Com isso, Hera levou Sabine, um pouco assustada, para a cabine médica, onde Ezla estava enquanto Zeb foi pegar toalhas e água e Kanan olhava para a cabine, preocupado e agitado.

* * *

Alguns minutos se passaram e Kanan estava esperando na cabine principal, roendo as unhas e com o cabelo solto e bagunçado. Então, ele ouviu um grito forte e agudo.

Sabine saiu da cabine, rapidamente e pegou outra toalha.

\- Sabine! Ezla está bem?! - disse Kanan rapidamente.

\- Ezla? Ela está mas esse grito foi da Hera. Ela nunca fez um parto antes. - disse Sabine.

Com isso, Sabine entrou na cabine novamente enquanto Kanan olhava, agitado e impaciente.

* * *

Dois minutos se passaram. Dois minutos de gemidos e gritos. Logo que esses dois minutos acabaram, o que pode se ouvir foi um choro. Um choro de bebê. Kanan arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça.

Hera saiu da cabine, com um enorme sorriso no rosto de um jeito calmante.

\- Kanan. Vem cá. - disse Hera.

Kanan se levantou e foi até a porta, com Zeb atrás dele. Ele entrou na cabine. Numa maca, Ezla estava deitada, com as asas abertas e caídas da cama e olhos fechados. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, mostrando que estava cheio de lágrimas. Kanan se aproximou, também chorando. Ao se aproximar mais, ele se ajoelhou. Ezla levantou uma das asas, mostrando um pequeno bebê alicórnio dormindo. Kanan abriu um sorriso no rosto.

Era uma potra. Uma bebê alicórnia de pele azul e cascos brancos como neve, crina marrom com a ponta preta azulada e mechas da mesma cor e cifre cor de pele e uma mancha no flanco de mesma cor.

Ezla também sorriu e começou a chorar. Kanan olhou para a potra com alegria sem fim nos olhos, Ezla a mesma coisa. Hera, Sabine e Zeb também não deixaram de chorar um pouco. Ezla olhou para a potra.

\- Nossa pequena rebelde. - disse Ezla.

Kanan pegou uma toalha.

\- Não... acredito... somos pais... - disse Kanan pegando a potrinha nos braços.

Ezla sorriu e chorou ao mesmo tempo. O resto da tripulação, e Chopper, se aproximaram da pequena alicórnia.

\- Oi, Spectro 7. - disse Zeb baixinho.

\- Não acredito que temos uma garotinha á bordo. - disse Sabine baixinho.

\- Qual é o nome dela? - disse Hera baixinho.

Kanan e Ezla se olharam por alguns segundos.

\- Emilie. Emilie Bridger Jarrus. - disse Ezla.

A tripulação sorriu com o nome da nova Spectro. A potra começou a acordar e abriu os olhos. Seus olhos eram meio verde e meio azul elétrico. Ao olhar para eles, deu um enorme sorriso e algumas risadinhas. A tripulação riu um pouco. Ezla se aproximou de Kanan e os dois se beijaram.

\- Finalmente somos pais... - disse Ezla.

Emilie sorriu de novo.

A vida de Kanan e Ezla não seria mais infeliz. A tripulação agora tinha uma nova integrante. E dois integrantes não se importariam mais com o Império por enquanto. Mesmo com toda a dificuldade que o Império dar para eles, nunca deixariam de ser felizes, com a mais nova pequena rebelde que entrou na vida deles.

* * *

 **Aaaaawwwwww! Amo de paixão esse casal! Eu chamo esse universo de Kanezlaverse, igual a Kilalaverse e Pandoraverse do Deviantart. Emilie é minha OC. O nome dela é de homenagem a uma amiga da minha escola com o mesmo nome. Espero que tenham gostado dessa história e a minha "Our Little Surprise" pertencente ao Kanezlaverse!**


End file.
